hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Architechs Build Off
The Architechs build off is a famous build off in Hermitville, starring Grian, Mumbo Jumbo, Iskall85, GoodTimesWithScar, and even Ren-Bob for a short period of time. Origin The build off all started when Grian, Mumbo and iskall built their own houses on Sahara street, Grian owning a rickety wodden house and mumbo and iskall both owning modern white houses. Then they starting getting competitive about who had the tallest house and it all escalated from there. A few weeks into the build off, Scar decided to join the party with his flying rocket ship island house. A few weeks after that, Ren-Bob flew his RV High into the sky, leaving behind a snake-shaped spiral of smoke. He then unofficially become apart of the build off. He only stayed there for a short period of time, before zooming off to another time period. The build off went on for (number of weeks needed) weeks. The judging happened in week 52 . Surprisingly, everyone (but mumbo) won with a tie of 55 points. Here is a summary of the crazy and wonderful structures that formed in the build off: Grian * A Towering rickety wooden tower, with a rocket sticking through the middle of it. * A catapult sitting on a platform that launched a boulder at scara, squashing one of her flowers. * A crane '''positioned on top of mumbo's rocket launching platform, originally meant to stop the rocket from reaching sky limit, but failed. * A '''boxing glove '''smashing a giant hole into iskall's giant aquarium. * A fierce red '''Dragon shooting a flaming fireball at giant Scar. Mumbo Jumbo * A modern looking house holding up the following structures: * A rocket launching platform, '''that launched a rocket to sky limit. The rocket was then pulled back down by iskalls magnet, and fired into grian's house. * A tall skinny wooden '''flag pole, hosting a white punctured surrender flag. Iskall85 * A modern looking house holding up the following structures. * The Flying house from the movie 'UP', Encased inside a giant punctured''' aquarium''' * The Empire State Building sitting on top of the giant aquarium * A huge Magnet pointing upwards sitting on top of the empire state building * A magnificent ball of enderstone, AKA The Moon, sitting on top of the magnet * A metalic-looking Satellite-station sitting on top of the moon * A gigantic Iceberg sitting on top of the satellite-station * And Finally, a huge Dabbing penguin sitting on top of the iceberg. GoodTimesWithScar * A humongous plant monster, named Scara, wearing glasses, a wizard hat, and holding a magic wand, which he used to turn iskalls glass dome into an aquarium. He is also shooting blobs of venom out of his mouth at the other builds. * A once-floating rocket island, getting held up by scara. The island also has a modern house on it. * A Laser gun '''sitting on top of the modern house, shooting a laser beam. * A '''laser beam getting shot towards grians house, reflecting off a metal dish to iskalls build, reflecting off another metal dish back to scars build, blasting one of scara's eyes. * A giant gray cloud floating above scara, firing lightning bolts at the other builds. * A massive castle on top of the cloud, containing a giant Scar firing a Machine gun at grians dragon. (To get even more information, watch this video: '''The hermitville buildOff! - Hermitcraft season 6 retrospective')'' Category:Hermits Category:Hermitville Category:MumboJumbo Category:Iskall85 Category:GoodTimesWithScar Category:Grian